


Cheese Omlettes

by qualmsoffyre



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualmsoffyre/pseuds/qualmsoffyre
Summary: One morning, as Olivia and Peter make breakfast with their daughter Etta, there is a tiny accident.





	Cheese Omlettes

“Mommmm!!!!!!”

Etta was yelling from the other room, and Olivia was not ready to get out of bed. Peter rolled over, nuzzling into her, knowing she would make him get up if he pretended to be asleep. They both loved their daughter, but sometimes, like any four-year-old, she was a little loud. 

“I think someone wants you,” Peter murmured into her ear, and Olivia could feel his smile on her skin. 

“Mmm, is it you?” she asked, playfully, slowly rolling over to get a better look at him.

Then, again, “Mommmm! MOMMY!” 

“Nope, I think it’s our daughter. She might need you right now more than I want you.”

Sighing, Olivia threw the sheets aside, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Peter glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 7:30. What a day. Already. At least it was Saturday, and they had all day to relax together. Peter pulled on a shirt as Olivia walked out of the room, and he couldn’t help staring at her beautiful figure, still clad in his M.I.T. t-shirt and shorts. He smiled. How lucky he was; how perfect his life was. 

Olivia entered Etta’s room and found her daughter sitting on her bed, holding three dolls. She had apparently tried to braid all their hair together, and ended up with a giant knot. “Mom, look, I broke them!” 

Olivia stifled a laugh at her daughter’s creative yet destructive play. “Etta, look at their hair! It’s all tangled! How are we going to fix that?”

“I don’t know Mom, that’s why I called you. You can help me. Fix them!” Etta handed one doll to her, and the other two were dragged along by their roots. Olivia wasn’t sure they were fixable, if she were being honest, but she didn’t want to disappoint her daughter. 

“Alright, my love, let’s go bring these to the kitchen and see if me and Daddy can get them sorted out, alright? And maybe, if you ask nicely, Daddy will make something delicious for breakfast!” She picked up Etta, balancing her and her dolls in one arm as she made her way down the hall to where Peter was already up, setting up the kitchen to make some of his famous omelettes.

Olivia set Etta down in a chair, and held the dolls up to Peter. Before she could say anything, Etta jumped to explain: “Daddy, look I did their hair! Mom can help me fix them, and you can too, and also can we have eggs for breakfast, and also can I make my hair pretty too?” Etta spewed her words fast, and they started to get jumbled together as she became more and more excited about the prospect of a new day, filled with new adventures. 

“Someone is awake and ready to face the sunshine,” Peter said, as kissed Olivia lightly on the cheek, taking the three dolls from her hands. “Etta, listen, how about some omelettes for breakfast? I can put cheese in them!” 

“YAY!!” Etta yelled, always a fan of cheese, in any meal, in any form. 

“And then we can see about your dolls, and maybe do your hair too, if you still want,” Olivia added, thrilled by her daughter’s enthusiasm. 

“YAY YAY YAY!!” Etta shrieked, standing on her chair, causing both her parents to rush towards her, afraid of her falling. 

Instead, they smashed into each other. 

Their heads smashed together in their hurry to protect Etta, and it all happened so fast, Olivia wasn’t exactly sure why or how she ended up on the floor. 

Peter gasped, holding his head in one hand, the other hand on Etta’s arm, having reached it at the same moment he crashed into Olivia. Etta stopped jumping, and looking at her parents, startled by the sudden crash that had been her mom’s landing. 

“Olivia?” Peter asked, still holding onto his daughter. “Hey, ahh, I’m so sorry!” 

Olivia shook her head. “Whoa,” she said, dizzily, still seeing spots. She looked up at Etta, who looked down at her, fear on her face.

“Mommy?” she asked, her voice quivering. “Mommy are you okay?” And then the tears came. 

Peter picked her up, and sat down on the floor with her, level with Olivia. “Liv, are you okay?” She nodded slowly, blinking the stars away. “Look, Etta, see Mommy is okay. We just had a little accident.” 

Etta kept crying, worried for her mom, but she did as Peter told her, and looked over at Olivia. “Mommy?” she asked quietly, still afraid that her mommy was very hurt. 

“Oh, Etta, listen, I’m okay my love. Daddy and I just hit our heads together. And I fell. But I”m okay. We’re both okay. And you’re okay! It was just an accident, like Daddy said,” Olivia told her, taking her hand. 

Etta nodded, and wiped her hand across her tear-stained face. 

“Mommy?” Etta asked tentatively. 

“Yes, my love?” Olivia responded, looking into her deep, brown eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have been jumping on the chair. I’m sorry,” she said, looking down at the floor. 

Olivia and Peter both let out a short, surprised laugh. “You’re right sweetie,” said Peter. “But now we know better, right? And you won’t jump on the chair again, right?” 

Etta nodded, sniffing, and shaking off the last tear. 

“I know,” she said. “But, can we still have cheese in our omelettes?”


End file.
